


What Could Have Been

by FalliciousPuns



Series: Fiedler's Llamas [13]
Category: The Spy Who Came in from the Cold - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabbles, M/M, things that didn't make it into the final fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalliciousPuns/pseuds/FalliciousPuns
Summary: A collection of words and notes that didn't work with the plot at all, so I took them out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampiric Theory for the Newly Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386580) by [FalliciousPuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalliciousPuns/pseuds/FalliciousPuns). 



> Dear Le Carré, sorry for what we did your characters. :)

Mundt took a long drink, smiling as Jens shuddered but did not try and pull his thin arms from his own.  Eventually he pulled the fangs out, slowly, so that Jens would feel every serrated edge tear through his flesh.  He pushed Jens gently over to Control who sat on the other side of the boy. 

 Jens tried to right himself, but his arms were weak and they trembled.  He fell gently against Control’s shoulder.  Control took Jens by the arm and turned him face up, cradling him in his arms so that his head was tilted back, neck pale and moving as Control bent his head the barest amount to slip his fangs into the groove just below the ear, where the curve of the jaw met Jens’ neck.  Jens gave a little twitch, but otherwise did not resist, not even when Control had had his drink and licked away the remaining blood, tongue exploring behind his ear.

 It was Haydon’s turn next.  As Control pushed Jens to his feet and pulled him slowly around to Bill’s armchair by the elbow, Haydon stood up, taking Jens’ hand in his own.  He stared straight into Jens’ eyes, tilting his head up with a long finger to make them meet.  The boy had such nice oaky flecks in those eyes.  “Mundt, may I take a drink from the Iliac?” he asked in a musical voice.

 Mundt smiled, fangs still out, dripping with sedative residue.  Jens would be feeling its effects soon.  “Of course,” he said, waving a hand.  “The flavour is wonderful.”

 Haydon, whose eyes had not left Jens’ in all that time, smiled, licking his lips.  He leaned in close, breathing, “May I take a sip from your Iliac?”

Jens dimly recognized the artery from his biology lessons.  Already he could feel the gentle effects of Mundt’s sedative, the want to obey.  He turned, looking at Mundt, asking silently for permission to answer, and also asking what the answer should be. 

 Mundt simply nodded, a smile on his scarlet lips.  Yes and yes.

 Jens turned back to Haydon and nodded as if in a daze.  He saw Bill Haydon lick his lips again.

 Haydon kneeled down, unbuttoning Jens’ trousers with careful, practiced fingers. Jens just stood there as Haydon slid them down, his hands caressing the backs of Jens’ thighs.  Haydon slid his hands back up the boy’s leg, fingertips curling under the edge of Jens’ underwear.

 Jens closed his eyes.

 With a tug that was ever so gentle, Haydon teased the underwear down on one side, one hand holding the edge of it down by Jens’ upper thigh, the other hand curving around the other side of his waist, thumb rolling around the jut of his hip bone.

 Jens inhaled sharply as he felt Haydon draw closer, leaning forward on his knees as if in prayer, felt the vampire’s soft hair brush against the base of his stomach, felt his cheek against the space between his legs, felt his warm tongue lick up the inside of his thigh.  Jens wanted to cry.  It shouldn’t be Haydon doing this.

 Haydon’s fingers, which had abandoned where they held Jens’ underwear, caressed his hips with pleasure-laden fingers as he began to make soft noises into the space where the leg and groin meet.  One of Haydon’s hands reached up, pressing into the skin as he pulled it sensually down Jens’ back.  His tongue curled around, as if Haydon had anuncontrollable desire to feel Jens with every sense, sucking the skin just above the Iliac artery.  Haydon _moaned_ , pulling Jens into him anew with tantalizing, inescapable fingers. 

 Jens trembled as Haydon gave another moan, louder this time.

 “Hurry up, Bill,” Mundt said dryly.  “This isn’t some whorehouse.”  It was impossible to tell if it were a jibe or if he were serious.  It seemed inconceivable that Mundt would be jealous.

 Jens felt a steamy breath against his thigh and then the sharp prick of two long fangs sliding into him.  The feeling of blood being pulled from there was slow and sensual, although that might have just been the way Haydon was sucking at him. 

 And then Haydon’s sedative kicked in.  Jens felt himself relax, head rolling.  Suddenly every touch of Haydon’s elicited a hitch of the breath, a sharp gasp.  It was ecstasy.  It seemed an eternity, but Haydon eventually withdrew his fangs, slowly, tantalizingly, drawing from Jens a small, beautiful little moan.  Everyone heard it in the silent room.

 


	2. Cool Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short lines that would have been super cool to add :>

“Aren't you afraid that one day he will kill you?

“I'm always afraid.  That's why I love it.”

(Smiley to Fiedler)

* * *

“When was the last time you had a drink?” 

“Three weeks ago,” Leamas rasped.

(Jens to Alec)

* * *

“Were you going to kiss me?"

“Your mouth would have tasted disgusting.”

(Jens to Alec)

* * *

He looked like an athlete who has spent a long time sitting around.  Jens was instantly enamoured.  Leamas was a perfect specimen of the healthy body but with the paunch to suggest a mind like a bear trap.

(Jens about Alec)

* * *

There was a girl, chomping down on a peach, trying to fit it all in her mouth.  Juice leaked out of the corners of her mouth, mixing with spit.  Christa.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Leamas leaned over Jens' shoulder.  His fangs dripped, and some of the sedative splashed onto Jens' bare collarbone. Alec smeared the drop  into Jens' chest.  The boy shuddered.

Leamas' mouth hovered up the side of Jens' throat, steaming the air behind the boy's ear.

He could hear the heartbeat already. 

Resting the tips of his teeth further down, in the groove just behind his jaw, Leamas chuckled.  Jens let out a lovely whimper.

Gently, he pressed his needle-like fangs into the skin.  There was a barely audible pop as he pierced the skin, and Jens gave a small yelp.

This work was too delicate to go without sedative, as Jens had been aware- the throat was too close.

The boy stiffened as Alec sank himself deeper under his chin, then went a lovely limp, relaxing into Leamas' waiting arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, yes, Leamas was going to be poor

Jens nodded along.  He wasn't looking at Leamas, but he could practically see the way he rolled his eyes from the colour of his voice.  “I thought you… well,” he said, stopping himself.  It was rude to ask about that.

“Thought I was broke?” Leamas guessed, catching Jens’ eye with a cock of the eyebrow. “Was it because you realized I lied when I said I was buying two pints that first time?  Or was it because I've worn almost the same clothes every time we meet?” 

Jens looked away. 

“And I thought that treating you generously to food would fool you,” Leamas chuckled. 

“You seem like it's your first time being poor,” Jens put in.

 Leamas laughed.  “Buying blood is so much more expensive than licensing.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing that was not fitting

A thought occurred to Jens, one which made him shiver.  “Well then if that’s the case then do you drink the blood of children just as ‘enthusiastically’?”  He tried to keep his voice casual as he remembered the feeling of his back against the tree.

Leamas pursed his lips.  “You must know sexual preference and vampirism are two very different things.”

“A question for after, Leamas,” Jens said.  He was leaning forward over the table evidently fascinated but ready to be afraid, judging by the tenseness with which he crossed his arms.  “Do vampires regularly drink the blood of children?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Under twelves are exempt from selection, however there are a few exceptions where drinking children's blood is permissible, or at least not punished, for example the loss of control of a young vampire around their human peers, or giving to family members in dire circumstances.”

Jens frowned. The fact that there were probably _laws_ governing whose blood was permissible to drink made him feel cold.

“And sexual preference?” 

“The two are unrelated.  For instance a child vampire, who has no sex drive whatsoever will still drink blood. A female vampire might drink a woman’s blood, a man a man’s.”

“But with the same intensity with which you… feed on me?”

“My dear Jens, are you asking if I am a homosexual?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAH! Mundt is evil

Fiedler sat at the table, eyeing the plate hungrily.    
  
Mundt smiled.   
  
"May I use the fork?" Jens asked, quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jens picked up his fork.  He was looking down miserably at his food.  
  
"May I use the knife?"  
  
"No," Mundt said languidly, baring his teeth in that sharp smile.  
  
"May I eat?" Jens asked dejectedly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
With a suppressed sob, Jens tried to pick up the huge slab of meat with his fork and bite off a part.  He was so weak and pathetic, it made Mundt smile.


End file.
